The First Time
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: My last Creddie M story for now, this took me an ENTIRE month to write. I was hoping to come up with a summary, but the title is the summary.


**Yeah, yeah, there are already enough Creddie first-times, but I don't care. So let's get on with this. Shall we...?**

**...**

Carly hurries around her room, straightening and perfecting everything she could. They want tonight to be flawless, they want nothing to go wrong. But, oh man, is she nervous. Of all the guys she had dated, she never imagined getting so... what's the word? _Intimate._ That's it. She couldn't imagine getting so intimate with a guy, especially with one who wasn't with her for who she was, but how she looked. But Freddie's different. He's actually the boy she wants, and he wants her. They are ready for this, after one year of average dating, they are ready. So they hope.

The knock on the door signals his arrival and Carly gathers herself and smiles. Swallowing, she heads for the door and opens it slowly. There Freddie stands, a smile on his bright face. Though she can see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Hi." he speaks.

Carly smiles back and opens the door wider. "Hi."

Freddie walks in, followed by Carly, who is trailing very close behind. "Got a nice setup." he teases, making her giggle.

"I wanted everything to be perfect." Carly says.

Freddie reaches the middle of Carly's room and turns to face her, taking her hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"We're actually doing this, aren't we?" he asks, smiling.

Carly nods. "Yes, we are."

"Are you ready?" he says. Carly nods.

Freddie laughs and raises the palm of his hand to her face. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds. He pulls her towards his lips and they connect softly, causing Carly to suck in a sharp intake of breath and sigh. Freddie's hand rests tentatively on her waist and Carly presses herself closer to him. Their kiss becomes amplified as the intimacy grows. Their tongues brush each other lightly, both requesting what they could not ask. Carly is the first to respond, opening her mouth wider to grant Freddie entrance. He slips his tongue in and Carly's eyelids waver. She pushes back with impressive effort. Freddie chuckles and they began a fight of dominance, like two wolves wanting to be leader. She moans and her fingers tighten on his shoulder. Freddie runs his hand up her side to her chest, where he hesitates.

"It's fine, Freddie." Carly says. "Remember?"

Freddie nods and continues with his minstrations, gently cupping her tiny breasts in his hand. Carly moans and breathes deeply. His hand is working magic on her through the thin material of her shirt, though he is barely touching her. It's amazing what little effort can do to her. He softly pinches her almost completely awakened nipples and she gasps, her teeth unintentionally clamping down on his lower lip. He chuckles as his confidence flares up and rushes to his groin.

Carly doesn't realize her hand has slipped from his shoulder to his stomach until it starts inching its way under his shirt. The feel of their skin finally making contact is a new sensation for both of them and a streak of fire spreads to beneath Carly's abdomen.

Craving more, Carly nearly purrs, "Freddie, touch me."

Without a moments hesitation, Freddie lets his hand wander to the hem of Carly's blouse and crawl up to her hidden breasts. His hand is cold when he slips under her bra and small bumps line Carly's skin. She shivers.

His caress brings Carly to a height of grateful pleasure. His free hand latches onto the bottom of Carly's shirt.

"May I?" Freddie asks, not wanting to rush everything.

Carly nods and lifts her arm so Freddie can remove the shirt from her being, revealing her black and pink bra. He gazes at Carly's mostly developed top half, not missing any curve. _God, she's so perfect. _His eyes lock with Carly's and she blushes, her face becoming a deep shade of red.

Freddie can't help but smile. He kisses her as his fingers stroke the contours of her spine and it makes her gasp.

"Freddie..." Carly swallows huskily. Her hands are pawing slowly, yet furiously at his torso. "Your shirt..."

"Oh, uh, right." Freddie murmurs. He struggles with his shirt for a few seconds before finally getting it off.

Carly lets her eyes skim over Freddie' s body, taking in every muscle and tan line, and she grins shyly. _God, he's so perfect. _She gulps almost audibly and she rests her arms on his shoulders around his neck to pull him close. Their noses bump against each other and they laugh nervously.

"Sorry." Carly says, her cheeks once again becoming a dark shade of crimson.

Freddie held her face up by her chin with his finger. "It's okay."

Attempting to kiss again (this time succeeding), they start another make-out session. Freddie slips his hands around her stomach, where his fingers absentmindedly find the latch to Carly's bra. Somehow they get it undone and the clothing crumples at their feet, completely exposing Carly's top half. His gaze sweeps down, catching sight of his girlfriend's chest and he swallows.

"Freddie?"

Carly's voice brings him back to reality and he looks up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Carly asks, clearly worried. Freddie nods.

"Carls, can I...*ahem* try something?" he says. "If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Sure, Freddie." Carly answers, her heart becoming a jackhammer.

Freddie lays Carly back on her bed, pressing his lips nervously to hers. He then starts a trail of fire down Carly's cheek to her neck, his teeth nipping softly at the pulsing flesh. Carly reacts immediately and her body rears as she sucks in a breath of surprise. Freddie smirks and continues with his quest. When he finally makes it to her chest, he licks his lips before lowering his mouth to her rigid tips. A low "Mmm..." escapes Carly and her chest rises as she takes a shallow breath.

"Freddie..." Carly sighs, her fingers brushing through his hair. A sudden dampness pools between her legs, feeling like her entire lower half has caught fire. It's uncomfortable for her in a pleasing sense.

Freddie drags his tongue along her ribcage, along her breasts. He suckles on her skin. He wonders briefly if Carly can tell that his lip is quivering out of nervousness, but, if she has, she doesn't seem to care. He takes a chance and goes to her stomach, planting a burning imprint of his lips on her, and flicks his tongue at her navel, causing her to rear again. The hand currently resting on Carly's thigh has started inching it's way upward to her nether region and her hips twitch.

"Oh..." Carly gasps in surprise when Freddie starts undoing the button and zipper on her pants.

"D-d... Should I stop?" Freddie stutters, wanting to kick himself for not asking what she wants first.

Carly shakes her head, eyes flitting open and closed. She was fighting to swallow her modesty. "Please, keep going."

Freddie smirks and proceeds with his work. Carly lifts up her butt, allowing Freddie to bring her pants to her ankles where she kicks them to the floor. Her white and red lace underwear are sporting a dark spot in the middle and she is emanating and extreme amount of heat. Wanting to take things slow, Freddie begins with pleasing her through the thin material. Carly melts at his touch and her body turns to liquid. A high-pitched mewl makes itself known. His finger grazes over her crevice, unintentionally finding that small nub that makes Carly bite back a scream. A tickling sensation surges through the nerves coming from her clitoris and a guttural moan bubbles in her throat.

"Oh, god, Freddie..." she whimpers, the corners of her mouth curving into a seductive smile.

Freddie slips his hand into her panties and his eyes widen at how wet she already is for him. "Goddamn..." he mutters to himself. His fingers now slick from her wetness he easily glides into her, first one finger, then a second. Carly's back arches into him, her vision blurred from multiple colors.

"Unh, ah..." she groans. One hand is pressed against his chest, the other holding a tight grip on her pillow. He kisses her, muffling whatever sound was trying to escape next. "Mmph!"

His fingers are curling within her, hitting a deep spot that conjures up a cry that not even Freddie's hard kiss can't hold back. There's a tightening going on beneath Carly's waist, like coils contracting. Building up in her is a rush, a wave of heat and a precipice waiting for it's chance. Carly is vaguely aware of this, she knows of it from Sex Ed. How she hated that class...at one time. 'Course, it did change her perspective on her and Freddie's relationship, i.e. right now.

Freddie is pumping in and out of her in earnest and she can feel her climax approaching.

"Ugh, ooohhh..!" she squeals loudly, her orgasm hitting her before she can react. Freddie grins triumphantly. He slows his motions, letting Carly ride out her orgasm. She pulls him down to meld their lips together. When she finally calms down from her ultimate high, she asks in a shaky voice, "Did I just..." She doesn't want to say the word.

Freddie understands her and nods, grinning like a fool. "Yeah, you did."

"That was incredible." Carly says, smiling back. Her eyes cast down and her smile wavers. "Now can I try something?"

"Like what?" Freddie asks.

Carly sits up and tentatively kisses his lips. Her right hand wanders to the top of his pants, lingering just above his belt. She can feel his shaft throbbing against her fingers when she moves a little lower, hearing Freddie groan. Her heart pounds in her ears and she can't help but wonder if he can hear it.

"Carls..." Freddie gasps when Carly starts fumbling with the belt buckle. "What are you doing?"

"I said I wanted to try something." Carly's voice somehow takes on a seductive and teasing tone.

Finally accomplishing undoing the pesky strap, Carly brushes up on his groin. She shoves the button through the slot and drags the zipper down real slow, making sure to run her knuckle along the swelling tent underneath Freddie's boxers. She nibbles on his lower lip tenderly, then flows down his jawline to his neck, her tongue delving out below his Adams Apple. Her hand glides snake-like into his boxers and she sucks in a breath. He's incredibly hard against her palm and she fights to keep down her feeling of awkwardness.

"Wow, Freddie." she says, searching for the right words. "You're so..."

Freddie looks down, immediately feeling embarrassed that he had an erection. "Oh, uh... is that bad?"

"No, of course not. It's actually a turn on." Carly smiles.

She winds her fingers around his girth and strokes him up and down slowly. Freddie grunts her name. His eyes close and he licks his lips. Carly smirks and slides his pants further from his waist,revealing more of his cock. Her eyes devour the sight of him trembling like jello in her tiny hands and adrenaline surges through her nerves like wildfire. She rubs her thumb against the tip and Freddie's eyes roll to the top of his head.

"Oh, fucking God, Carly!" he growls. He tangles his hand in her hair and pulls her close to fuse their mouths together.

Eventually, Carly can't take it anymore. She wants Freddie. _Now. _She pulls away and stares him dead in the eyes. "Did you bring the thing?"

"You...you mean the condom?" Freddie asks. "You really want to go through with this?"

Carly bites her lip and nods, all her confidence draining from her. Her voice came out shakily, "I do, Freddie. You're the one I want to give up my virginity to."

"Okay." Freddie says with a smile.

He reaches into his back pocket a takes out the small packet. Carly swallows. She watches as he rips it open and instantly imagines that sound resembling her insides once Freddie broke the barrier. Maybe even before then... A sick feeling rises in her stomach.

"Do you...ah...want me to put it on for you?" she asks, trying to sound normal.

"No, I-I got it." Freddie says.

He rolls the protection onto his member and motions for Carly to lay back on the bed, which she does. He props himself up over her, a mere inch away from her entrance.

"Last chance to turn back, Carls." Freddie jokes lightly.

Carly places a hand to his cheek. "I don't think it matters by this point."

Freddie nods in agreement and takes a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He slides into her cautiously, still knowing that, since Carly [was] a virgin, the pain of the first thrust is inevitable. He wants to cause as little pain as possible. But he's barely made it to the barrier and Carly winces.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asks.

"I'm fine." Carly answers, followed by a low moan. She shifts her body, triggering an uncomfortable shift between the two lovers. She gasps and her hips buck. "Keep going."

Freddie continues to penetrate her when he comes in contact with the wall. He looks up at Carly, wanting a final confirmation that she was sure this is what she wants. Carly smiles with a little difficulty, but Freddie understands. With one last shove, he breaks the hymen.

"Aaaahhhh!" Carly cries. Her nails dig into Freddie's shoulder blade, leaving angry red marks.

"Carly, baby, are you alright?" Freddie says, then answers himself in his mind,_ Of course she's not alright!_

"I'm okay." Carly says, though her face is still twisted in a state of pain. "Just try to slow down a bit."

"Okay."

Freddie backs out of her, and pushes back in even more carefully. Carly moans and her back arches, hinting that pleasure is surely seeping into her system. Reassured, Freddie starts to gain speed but he wants to take his time and give Carly a chance to adjust to his size. She's tight around him and isn't loosening up as fast.

"Oh, Freddie..." Carly mews.

She grasps his soft hair in her fingers and kisses him to quiet a scream. Freddie growls into her mouth and lets out a breath of ecstasy. Carly's head drops into the pillow and she squeals.

"Carly, I'm almost there." Freddie groans. He's starting to lose control.

"Me, too..." Carly can feel the pressure building up inside her.

Freddie thrusts deep and hits a spot that makes Carly give in to her orgasm and she cries out. Seeing Carly come to her ultimate high forces Freddie to release himself.

After what feels like an eternity, the couple finally finishes their climaxes. Freddie removes himself from her, exhausted, and takes off the condom. He then lays down next to Carly and pulls her close to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine in the morning." Carly says. She laughs. "I can't believe we did it."

"Yeah." Freddie says, laughing with her.

"You...you don't think anyone else heard us, do you?" Carly asks as she glances at the walls.

Freddie strokes her arm soothingly. "Relax, kitten. These walls are pretty thick. I don't think anyone knows about the pure and beautiful Carly Shay getting her brains fucked out from the boy across the hall."

Although she knows it's a joke, Carly still asks, "People have been saying that about me?"

"Not that I've heard." Freddie tells her. "Now, c'mon. We gotta get dressed before your brother shows up and kills me."

**...**

**I did some editing to fix the ending, which I found very stupid after I reread it. I think this will be my last Creddie smut story, since I've run out of ideas. (Kind of a relief, though) But there will be more stories from me! Til next time!**

**Check out these other stories by me:**

**The Dream**

**iAm Dared**

**After Dark**

**After The Play (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**Can You Be My Mockingjay? (The Hunger Games)**

**Just A Little Light (in progress, WARNING: _VERY _graphic, not suitable for anyone under 13-14 years of age or people that can't handle vivid description/dialogue)**

**Just Another Night**

**iSaved Your Life: My Version (in progress)**

**iGet Caught (in progress)**

**Try, Try, and Try Again (in progress, on hold)**

**Heat (A Cam Story)**

**I'll Never Forget (A Cam Story)**

**i'M In Control (WARNING: _VERY _graphic, not suitable for anyone under 14 years of age or people that can't handle vivid description/dialogue)**

**Unaddicted**


End file.
